Simplesmente Você
by Leox
Summary: Dúvidas, mudanças, revoltas. Nada poderia fazer esquecer seus pensamentos, somente uma coisa poderia... Simplesmente Você.


Capitulo 2. – Revolta

Os dois dias passaram rápidos. Era, finalmente, o dia de regressar a Hogwarts e, infelizmente, prestar os exames. Narcisa havia preparado o malão de Draco, com todas suas roupas, livros, objetos, varinha, caldeirão e outras coisas mais. Estavam todos lá fora.

– Bom Draco. Boa sorte com os exames, e se lembre de sua Firebolt quando estiver prestando-os – falou Lúcio.

– Pode deixar pai! Farei o possível – disse Draco.

– E o impossível – terminou seu pai dando um sorrisinho.

– Boa sorte filho. Cuida-se – desejou sua mãe, abraçando.

– Obrigado mãe. Adeus Anny e Jessy – se despediu das irmãs, abraçando-as também.

– Boa sorte lá também – sorriu Jessy – E nos escreva!

Draco pegou seu malão, seguiu com o motorista trouxa, e partiu acenando para sua família, rumo a King Cross.

A viajem foi curta. Enfim chegaram ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Draco encontrou alguns alunos da Sonserina e ocuparam um vagão. A ida até a escola demorou um pouco, talvez, para Draco, a mais demorada de todas. Ficou o tempo todo observando a paisagem. Pensando em nada. Sentia-se triste quando parava para pensar. Tentava não pensar em coisa nenhuma. O trem foi parando. Ouviu o apito de Hagrid, o guarda da escola. Desceu junto com os demais. Pegaram uma carruagem e partiram. Dessa vez não tinha cerimônia, pois não era começo de ano. Foi direto para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Sentia-se bem lá. No caminho encontrou ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Harry e Rony. Passou como se não os tivesse visto. Encontrou seu malão em seu dormitório. Foi ate o banheiro. Lavou seu rosto. O que estava acontecendo? Ele já não se reconhecia mais. Olhou-se no espelho. "Vou esquecer tudo isso. Vou viver. Sou um Malfoy".

As aulas foram péssimas. Todos professores lembrando dos exames e dando conselhos. Tiveram até uma "palestra" com Dumbledore.

– Bom. Vocês estão crescendo, terão que escolher suas profissões. Espero que façam uma boa escolha e que Hogwarts tenha sido um lugar onde aprenderam e se divertiram, e que se lembrem sempre daqui, com grandes sorrisos.

Draco estava com o pensamento longe. Escutou algo do seu lado. Era um choro. Não podia ser. Olhou. Era Hermione. A garota estava com lagrimas nos olhos. Ele sabia que ela gostava muito de Hogwarts e que tinha sido um lugar especial para ela, bem, para ele também. Mas não tinha motivos para chorar. Hermione era fresca. Isso. Encontrou a palavra certa. Fresca.

– E que aprendam muito na vida lá fora... – continuou Dumbledore.

Draco ainda olhando para Hermione. Desta vez, ela estava sorrindo. Era um belo sorriso. Encantador. Não! Não era não! Era ridículo! E além de tudo, ela era sangue ruim.

– Espero que tenha servido meu conselho. Desejo um bom exame para todos. Podem consultar seus pensamentos, mas sem uma penseira – sorriu o diretor. Boa prova para todos!

– Por favor, alunos – escutou a voz de McGonagall – Sigam-me!

Estava confiante. Havia estudado nos tempos livres, não tinha mais tempo para implicar com seus inimigos, e nem para incomodar os professores. Desejou-se boa sorte e seguiu a professora junto com Crabbe e Goyle, já os mesmos, com caras preocupadas e surpresas.

Agora estava no Salão Principal. Era como os N.O.Ms. Mas dessa vez havia mais professores cuidando. Concentrou-se com todas as forças. Não queria uma crise de sentimentos no meio dos exames. Já não pensava mais na Firebolt, e sim, em passar, mostrar que era capaz. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever, lia as perguntas e respondia, as quais não sabia, pulava. Assim se passou pelas mais três horas.

Tempo acabado. Soltem as penas e fiquem em seus lugares – falou Minerva.

Ele soltou. Tinha ido bem, pelo menos achava. Minerva pegou a varinha e recolheu todas as provas. Estava mais aliviado. Não fora tão ruim em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração. Estava, feliz.

Os dias foram se passando. Chegara o ultimo dia que estaria em Hogwarts. Receberia o resultado em casa. Foi dar uma volta. Passou pelo corredor perto da biblioteca. Olhou para dentro. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam lá. Entrou. Talvez não devesse falar com eles. Tinha que manter seu orgulho. Mas sabia que ia ficar pensando nisso cada vez mais e iria sofrer cada noite. Entrou e foi até eles.

– Potter será que eu poderia falar com você? – perguntou parando em frente à mesa onde estavam sentados.

– Olha Malfoy. Eu não to afim de...

– Não! – o interrompeu – É sério agora Potter.

– Tudo bem então. Mas Rony e Hermione ficam.

– Sim, é melhor. Então, eu estive pensando em tudo, todos esses anos, e bom, não sei como estou fazendo isso, mas, acho que peguei pesado com vocês.

– Ah! Que simpático. Não temos tempo para brincadeira Malfoy, agora pode nos dar licença?

– E eu acho que devo desculpas a vocês três.

Os três ficaram, hum, imobilizados. Malfoy pedindo desculpa? Não, era uma brincadeira, só podia.

– Eu sei que ta parecendo ridículo, mas, acho que fui um idiota mesmo, pena que agente só dá conta das coisas quando elas já deixam marcas.

– Você está bem Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione, desta vez séria.

– Estou sim, Granger – respondeu.

– Bom, eu espero que você esteja falando a verdade Malfoy, e se for, aceitamos sua desculpa – terminou ela.

Foi a vez de Rony olhar feio para Hermione, e depois olhou para Harry, para ver se o amigo estava com ele, mas errou.

– Tudo bem! E desculpe se peguei pesado algumas vezes também. Não foi por mal.

Draco fez um gesto engraçado, não sabia se sorria, ou se falava. Esticou a mão para Harry.

– Amigos? – Não tinha falado aquilo. Não mesmo. Mas já que já havia chegado ai, não custava terminar.

– Amigos? Bem, nem tanto... – disse Harryapertando a mão dele.

Rony foi à loucura. Como? Weasleys e Malfoys sempre foram rivais, ele não ia apertar a mão de Malfoy. E olhou feio para os dois quando apertaram as mãos um de outro. Hermione sorriu. Estava feliz pelo amigo.

– Granger desculpe também, não quis ofender tanto – desculpou-se Draco esticando a mão para ela também.

A garota ficou séria, estava, bem, meio assustada. Mas apertou a mão dele também.

– Desculpe pelo tapa. Não queria que fosse tão forte. – disse ela com risinhos.

– Tudo bem. Mas doeu! – sorriu Draco. Olhou para Rony – Desculpa qualquer coisa também Weasley.

– Vou pensar – respondeu Rony – Draco esticou a mão.

Rony excitou. Hermione olhou feio para ele. Não tinha escolha, apertou.

* * *

Os dias se passaram. Já se sentia bem melhor. Voltara para casa. Recebera o resultado dos exames. Havia passado! Concluira Hogwarts! Estava realmente feliz. Todos os Malfoys estavam reunidos na sala. Era uma noite fria.

– Bom Draco – começou Lúcio – Parabéns! Você se mostrou um grande Malfoy, orgulhoso e competente. Por isso, aqui está seu presente – e tirou de trás do sof�, um embrulho. Não se parecia nada, nada, com um embrulho de vassoura.

Pegou o embrulho. Abriu. "Como ser alguém na vida". Não acreditou. Era um livro.

– Um livro? – estranhou.

– Exatamente! – falou seu pai - Seu presente está ai. Agora eu vou me deitar, está tarde. Vamos também meninas.

Os três subiram em direção aos quartos. Narcisa estava subindo também, quando Draco a chamou.

– Porque papai me deu um livro? – perguntou.

– Você cresceu filho. Leia e entenderá. – respondeu ela – Agora vou dormir. Boa noite.

– Espere mãe – disse ele indo até ela e abraçando-a.

Ela retribui o abraço. Nunca ele havia lhe pedido um abraço. Deu um beijo em seu rosto e subiu a escadas.

Draco ficou sozinho na sala, com o livro em sua mão. Seu pai havia lhe traído. Estava triste. Passara nos exames, mas não recebeu sua vassoura. Nunca esperaria isso de seu pai. Subiu decidido para seu quarto, juntou algumas coisas, deixou o livro em cima da cama, pegou alguns galeões, desceu até o hall de entrada. Não havia ninguém. Abriu a porta e saiu decidido. Estava saindo de casa. Seu pai veria o que era bom ser traído.


End file.
